Historically, an operator of a test screening has selected particular people satisfying the demographics of the expected audience for the video and then has collected those selected people either in an auditorium for the viewing of the video or equivalent. This especially has been true for test screenings of motion picture type videos. Members of in the test audience are then asked to answer special questions about the video, usually presented to them on paper. The audience turn in their answers (on paper) to the test operator, who tabulates the results and supplies the results to the particular person or business that requested the test screening.